


Cruising to Detroit

by BlueSkyHeadLeft010



Category: Motorcity
Genre: AU, F/M, Other, POV Original Character, Post-Series, Sort of my take on the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyHeadLeft010/pseuds/BlueSkyHeadLeft010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kane co* tests a new portable transportation field out in Motorcity, the Burners set out to stop it before Kane gets any bright ideas.<br/>However what they discover is surprising...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transportation

_"You worry too much Chuck." Mike smiled as he patted his long time buddy on the back. "What's the worst Kane could do?" He laughed, as Chuck laughed along with him nervously._

* * *

I squealed, "Oh this is _so_ good! I'm so glad they started a new season!" I said, as I continued to watch the brave Burner team ready their cars. Meanwhile the screen switched over to Julie getting Intel on what Kane was up to.

* * *

 

"Guys, Kane's launching a probe east of downtown." She stated as she pulled up a screen in Mike’s car that showed Kane's square shaped bot. It was about the size of a mobile home, pulling up close to where the Terrans lived, and settling itself down.

Mike frowned, "I don't like the looks of that. Any ways to destroy it?" He asked Julie.

"It's not got a strong defense like the others. It seems more like a giant mobile camp or something similar…” Julie frowned, “I'm not sure, the files are just simply labeled ' _circle port_ '. So I don't think it's a military droid, but be prepared just in case." She warned.

Mike nodded, "Ok Burners, you heard her. Nice and easy till we figure out what this thing is." He said as the car zoomed away and the screen cut to Kane looking at the ‘circle port’ from his headquarters.

* * *

 

Kane grinned, "Yes… All according to plan. As soon as this baby fires up, not even the Burners will be able to stop it. Well, not without destroying themselves." He laughed, "Activate phase one!" He barked as the system started complying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and the others witness the machine sparking violently as they ground to a halt and stared at the thing in shock. "Dutch, give me info." He pulled up the communications as Dutch came on.

"Not sure what I'm looking at... It's possibly a giant cannon, but a quick scan of the schematics shows no firewalls or anything; just a note attached stating its power core will blow if stopped in mid-process." Dutch sweated nervously.

Mike groaned, "Great." He sighed as he backed his car away from the machine, "Anyway to redirect it?" He asked as the device started warming up.

"Working on it. The field magnitude is low, meaning we might be able to redirect the power. Grab some scrap metal over there and build a funnel pointing away from civilization." Dutch said.

"Got it." Texas replied as the machine started whirring and the Burners went to work.

* * *

I watched the machine intensely on the screen, wondering what was going to happen. The noise from the show seemed to be echoing in my ears as static seemed to leap from my fingers.

I didn't care about that though. I kept my eyes on the device as the noise suddenly got so loud I turned down the volume. Julie tried to speak over it all, but it didn't help with all the loud humming going on, as I felt the static intensify and leap up my clothing.

Suddenly the screen switched to Kane smiling again and speaking, but I was barely able to focus on that, as the noise reached a crescendo and a blinding flash of light engulfed my vision.

I wanted to scream as I felt myself being pulled forwards, chair and all, but I was going so fast through this bright tunnel that all the air was leaving my lungs. This seemed to stretch for an eternity to me, but then I finally saw another color.

_Brown._

* * *

Mike was busy adding the last bit of scrap metal to their funnel as the machine turned on full blast. It roared loudly as a bright white circle surrounded the frame, but didn't shoot forwards as predicted. "Uh _guys_ …?" Mike asked confused as the portal screeched and started to spark. A few pieces of metal from it started to get sucked back inside the machine itself before it started to pull its entire wire frame inwards.

" _Eeeeeeeeeeeee-_!" A voice screamed as Mike saw something dark go shooting out the circular disk and split into two pieces. They both tumbled quite a distance before being stopped by a junk pile of old assorted furniture. The portal grew increasingly more unstable as it soon consumed its inner working and the power was cut off from it; leaving only the plastic framing on the outside.

"Did Kane just fail?" Texas asked confused as Mike glanced over from where the damaged portal was to the object on the ground a mile away. His fists tightened, ready to fight. "No, he sent something out. Come on let's go." Mike said as they ran that way.

* * *

After I see brown, I realize I’m actually flying above the ground at roughly forty-five mph. On reflex, I bailed out of my seat and aimed for a colored looking object below. If I stayed on the couch I'd be crushed when it landed.

Unfortunately I forgot that an object in motion stays in motion until acted upon by an outside force, so in other words I still had some momentum and went tumbling on the ground rather painfully. I heard a slight scraping noise near my right arm as I dragged my face across what I assumed was dirt, before coming to a stop with my feet all tangled.

Due to the blunt force trauma, I promptly shut down for a bit before the roaring of car engines jostled me awake.

* * *

Mike and the Burners raced towards the object as Julie pulled up a screen. "Hold on a second everyone. I'm getting organic signals from the object. It looks like-"

"A person." Mike said in surprise as he stopped the car and got out; followed by the others. 

Right in front of _Mutt,_ Mike’s green and black striped car, was a young woman sprawled out on the ground. She was donning various fresh looking cuts and bruises and seemed to be unconscious.

"Is she-?" Chuck hesitated as Mike leaned over and checked for a pulse.

"No, she's still breathing and there's a heartbeat." He said as he grabbed an arm of the woman only to elicit a pained groan from her. "Burners, let's get this girl some medical attention and move out." He frowned, as he spared a glance at the husk of the portal, "I don't wanna stick around if Kane tries something again." He said, as Texas took the other arm of the mystery woman and helped lay her in Julie’s car.


	2. Room Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily wakes up to some hard questioning, and even harder truths.

_Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a car_ , I thought as consciousness returned to me.

Everything felt bruised; my right hand was throbbing, and I'm pretty sure I've got some nasty scrapes from that fall.

         Instead of moving right away, I tried to wake up more as I cast out my senses and discovered I was laying on something _soft_ and _comfortable_... I decided to curl up in it as I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't in my room.

_The heck?? Oh jeez, am I in some stranger’s house?!_ I grimaced, before I heard a door opening to my right. Well, more like it made an actual whooshing noise instead of a creek, so I carefully maneuvered my gaze over towards the door curious.

         "Ah good. You're finally awake." A woman, young adult with long red hair and lipstick to match, sighed in relief as she came into the room.

         I looked at her confused, wondering who she was and why she looked so _familiar_ , before she dragged a chair over and sat down. Being polite, I pulled myself up to a sitting position carefully; making sure not to put extra pressure on my right arm that was throbbing like hell. I noticed it was wrapped up tight in a type of gauze, which indicated injury to it, as I looked over to the red haired woman.

_Right, time to ask some questions._ I cleared my throat, which now felt sort of dry, "Did you help me?" I asked. Simple stuff first.

         The woman seemed to smile as I noticed the tension leaving her as she chuckled, "Nah, it was a group effort. We saw what happened back there, looked pretty nasty." She winced obviously reimagining it, "But Jacob patched you up pretty good and the injuries looked worse than they actually were." She reassured. “I’m Julie by the way.” She introduced herself.

         “Nice to meet you Julie.” I replied in kind, as I looked to my wrapped up arm again and turned over what the red head had just said.

         _No duh_ , it wasn’t like I hadn’t noticed the makeshift cast on my arm already, but I kept these opinions to myself.

         "Right... Well, tell Jacob and the rest of your group I said thanks. It was rather odd how that happened..." I admitted. _How had that happened??_

         The lady named Julie nodded, "Yea, when you shot out of that portal like thing we all were kinda dumbfounded. Which reminds me, are you allies with Kane or something?" She asked, the mood suddenly darkening as her muscles seemed to tense up slightly.

_Or something_ … I thought before the pieces suddenly clicked into place. This wasn't just a woman who looked like Julie, _this was Julie_! From Motorcity! And-… And Motorcity was _real_?!?

         I looked around the room amazed as I saw the telltale signs of scrap metal and wires that had to be a ‘do it yourself’ kind of job. There was no doubt that I was indeed in the fabled ‘wasteland’ of a city now…

         Julie seemed to be concerned about my shocked expression, and trying my best to keep from both of us panicking (for two different reasons mind you), I chose to lie in order to throw her off until I could figure out what was going on myself.

         "Kane? No I don't think so... Who is he?" I asked innocently. Hey it was kinda the truth! I wasn't allied with him because I didn't know he _flipping existed_ until three minutes ago!

         Julie looked at me suspicious, "You really don't know?" She said confused, "What's your name?" She asked.

         "It's Emily Sugar.” I replied instantly. They might as well know. “Do you guys happen to have a record keeper around here, or a computer? I might be able to show you-"

         "No that's alright. I'll just have Chuck do it later. For now just get some more rest." She interrupted as she moved the chair back, "It's late and Jacob will fix breakfast in the morning.” She yawned as she started to walk over to the door. “I was fixing to turn in for the night myself, but I thought I’d come check to see how you were recovering. I'll tell everyone in the morning the news and we'll work from there ok?" She said.

         I sighed as I nodded and snuggled back up in the soft covers. Well there wasn’t much arguing there. I still felt tired and sore, and sleep was the best medicine around for pain. Julie left me soon after that and the door whooshed behind her as I marveled at how the mechanisms had to work in that thing.

         Briefly, I heard some loud voices in the background, but they got softer and more faded as I looked around at my surroundings. The room was very homey. Reminded me of a dorm room but slightly bigger. I turned around wincing, as my right arm bent a weird way for a moment.

         Was I really in Motorcity? This is too surreal to be true! But, that means things wouldn’t be all sunshine and rainbows.

         I frowned as I stared at the metallic wall for a moment; Kane was real. _Julie is real_. I looked at my wrapped up arm. Julie said Jacob patched me up. Did they not have doctors? Or were they too expensive? Either way, I need to thank him for helping even though I've done nothing for the old man.

         I smirked at the thought. _True heroes. Generous to the core._

         I looked over to my left to notice an old looking alarm clock saying it was eleven at night. If this wasn’t some kind of coma dream, or me running a high fever, I would really be meeting the _actual_ Burners from Motorcity.

         _This should be interesting. What should I say? What should I do?_

_Okay, calm down Emily. This isn't a fan girl moment…_ I reminded myself. _This is reality, and right now you're the guest and they are the hosts._

         I sighed as I closed my tired eyes. I needed to thank them somehow, I don't know what I'm going to do for employment around here. Do they even hire in the traditional way?

         One thing was for sure though. I'm alone. An outsider. With no way of getting back.

         I let these thoughts sink in as I went to sleep…


End file.
